Pride
by Coona
Summary: •One-shot; Porque toda la humillación que sintió se transformo en orgullo cuando vio como Blaine le ofrecía su mano para bailar frente todo el mundo.


_Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, todo es del genialoso de Ryan & su stuff _

**S**ummary: One-shot; Porque toda la humillación que sintió se transformo en orgullo cuando vio como Blaine le ofrecía su mano para bailar frente todo el mundo.-Kurt&Blaine–2x20

* * *

><p><strong>Pride<strong>

En un momento Kurt había recordado todos sus peores momentos. Los acosos físicos y psicológicos que le había regalado Karofsky, las miradas raras que tenían sus compañeros de colegio cuando él llegaba con un extravagante vestuario, cuando se sacrifico cometiendo un error a conciencia en la audición para el solo que él siempre había soñado y que había ganado Rachel, las discusiones con su padre…

Kurt nunca en su vida se había sentido tan _humillado_

Todo fue tan inesperado para él, por lo que no supo qué hacer cuando escucho que él, de entre todas las bellas chicas que se habían postulado, era la nueva reina de McKinley

Pero supo que su orgullo nunca había estado tan dañado como ahora

Porque todas las personas tienen un orgullo, pero en ese momento el de Kurt había desaparecido

Cuando escucho como Blaine lo llamaba y escuchaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, sintió una punzada de culpa por perder el orgullo que él siempre había sentido por ser quien era

No, Kurt Hummel nunca perdería eso

Con paso decidido se acerco hacia el lugar donde se estaba realizando la fiesta. Al poner el primer pie en la entrada sintió como varias miradas se posaban en él. Sabía que había algunas miradas burlonas por parte de algunos y otras simplemente miraban curiosas. Kurt recordó que también había personas que lo miraban preocupados, entre ellos sus amigos del Club Glee, y había también una persona que lo miraba expectante

Blaine

Reflexionar esto hizo que subiera con más seguridad para buscar su corona y no pudo evitar sentir algo de felicidad haber que sus amigos y Blaine aplaudían su valentía

Pero toda la seguridad y el orgullo que tenía flaqueo al escuchar que tenía que bailar con David.

Cuando escucho el inicio de Dancing Queen trató de darle una oportunidad a David para hacer las cosas bien. Tenía la vaga esperanza que demostrara que todos podemos convivir en paz con cualquier persona

Idea que se fue al carajo cuando lo vio salir corriendo

Las miradas nuevamente estaban clavadas en su ser, también volvió a sentir como su orgullo se dañaba de nuevo y la humillación se hacía protagonista en sus emociones

Pero cuando escucho esa voz y lo miro, todo cambio abruptamente

Porque toda la humillación que sintió se transformo en orgullo cuando vio como Blaine le ofrecía su mano para bailar frente todo el mundo

Y no tardo mucho para tomar la mano de su pareja con una feliz sonrisa en su cara

Kurt tenía a Blaine y eso era motivo suficiente como para sentirse orgulloso de lo que era

.

.

.

— A pesar de todo — comenzó a decir Blaine mientras los dos estaban sentados en una banca, detrás de muchos arbole, era un lugar bastante apartado para poder tener la privacidad que ellos necesitaban. Kurt sabia que luego de la fiesta, Blaine hablaría de lo que había ocurrido — fue una gran noche

—Si, pero fue una gran noche gracias a ti — admitió Kurt sorprendiendo un poco a Blaine por sus palabras

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto con curiosidad aunque ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que era

— Porque cuando me ofreciste tu mano, sentí que eras como mi príncipe que venía a mi rescate— dijo sonrojado, luego, al recapacitar sus palabras, soltó una maldición — ¡Mierda! Con razón votaron por mí para reina — y despreocupadamente soltó una risa ligera

— Eres… increíble — murmuro totalmente fascinado mirando a Kurt — te paraste ahí, encarando a toda la gente con mucha valentía, recibiendo esa corona… yo nunca podría haber hecho eso. Lo que hiciste allá Kurt fue…increíble

— Lo sé — dijo con orgullo — creo que lo que hice se merece un premio o algo, ¿no habrá una categoría de valentía en los Nobel para… — e interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Kurt, Blaine estrello sus labios contra los de su novio

Partió como una suave caricia que no tardo en evolucionar a un beso más apasionado. Sus lenguas danzaban juntas en ese ritmo lento que tenía el beso. Kurt rió internamente al sentir aquellas mariposas que todos los enamorados decían que tenían cuando estaban con la persona correcta

Ambos sabían que estaban con la persona correcta

— Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, Kurt — murmuro Blaine con voz suave

Kurt sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido

Una cosa era que Kurt se sintiera orgulloso de lo que él era

Otra cosa muy distinta era que Blaine se sintiera orgulloso de él

Y, emocionadamente, Kurt no pudo evitar volver a besar a Blaine

* * *

><p><strong>~H<strong>ola, Hola!

**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic que hago de Glee, pero el primero fue solamente de Kurt y este es de Klaine -baba-. La verdad este capitulo para mi fue uno de los mejores, o sea, llore tanto al ver la carita de Kurt cuando salio escogido como reina - odie a casi todo el colegio *jum*, asi que me puse en el lugar de él y eso fue lo que se salio. Ñee, lo siento si hay mucho OOC, pero es mi primera vez escribiendo de una pareja en Glee, so... yeah, soy algo virgen en esto. Seria lindo que me dejaran un review para ver si sigo o no sigo escribiendo de Klaine -baba- **

**Los quiero!**

**XOXO**

**.Coona.**

_i'm not gonna teach ur boyfriend how dance with u (8)_


End file.
